


Hongjoongs bad day

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: He's just had an off day, I'm sorry baby, Kim Hongjoong is a Brat, Kim Hongjoong-centric, So read the tags please, Theres some stuff in which may be triggering, but he means well, but no detail, hongjoong is baby, poor hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: He didnt mean to be a brat.He's just having an off dayBy when his tantrum goes too far and he runs off, the day seemed to get 10 times worse for him.***Note there is a small bit of violence and attempted yanno, but it doesn't go too far and is stopped before anything can happen. Plus, it doesn't go into any detail***
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Hongjoongs bad day

He didn’t mean to. 

He was the leader; he wasn’t supposed to act out and be bratty. But he was just having a bad day, everyone has bad days right? 

ATEEZ were getting ready to, yet again, perform THANXX. Everyone was used to the dance on stage now, so it wasn’t much of a big deal anymore. But it still left them feeling slightly jittery with nerves as adrenaline ran through their systems. 

Everyone was excited, except for the small blueberry. 

He was sitting down on the sofa bench whilst the others messed about, trying to distract themselves from the performance they were about to do. His eyes were glossy, and a pout had formed onto his delicate mouth after the scolding he had just received. Arms crossed looking like a moody toddler. 

“Come on Joong-ah, if you frown like that any longer, you’ll get wrinkles” Seonghwa tried to lighten the mood, instead he made the pouting boy jump slightly and huff again as he turned around to face away from Seonghwa. 

“Okay, look, I don’t know what’s wrong with you right now, but we have a performance in 5 minutes, so you better lighten up, Hongjoong” Seonghwa said sternly as he watched the childish behaviour come from his leader. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the boy to act like this. At least, in front of him it wasn’t. What was strange was the fact that he was acting this way in front of everyone.   
“Go away” He mumbled, still not looking over in Seonghwas direction. Seonghwa just sighed as he got up and walked away to the other members, already having enough of the boys’ attitude. 

“Is hyung okay?” A concerned San asked as Seonghwa reached the boys. “Yeah, he’s fine” San didn’t look convinced as he shared a look with Wooyoung, who was also watching his leader. 

“Okay boys, on the stage now!” A staff member shouted, directing them to the stage. 

Hongjoong huffed as he got up, trailing slowly behind his band members with crossed arms still. A manager walked up behind him. “Look Joong-ah, I’m sorry for shouting, but you can’t act like that. You’re the leader buddy. Stop” It wasn’t one of the nice managers. He was off sick, so they were stuck with a temporary replacement. He was a big guy, tall and broad, stern face and authoritive voice. Joong found him slightly scary. Especially after he got a scolding from him. 

The boy just huffed again and sped up, catching up with his members, leaving the manager behind. Unfortunately, the manager had a short temper. Hopefully he didn't let it out on the boy.

\-----

The performance went by well, they had to perform a couple of times to get it perfect, but they did it. And now, they were tiredly walking back to their dressing room.  
That was until a certain someone started to complain. 

“I want to go home” Hongjoong huffed as he stormed past the other members, pushing his way through the two tallest and into the room, where he waddled over to the bench and plopped down onto it. 

“For God’s sake Hongjoong. Stop being a brat!” Seonghwa had had enough and was at his wits end with the boy. The others just watched, not used to seeing this.   
“I’m not! I just want to go home!” The other screeched with a stormy face and wide eyes full of irritation. 

“Hyung, not here” Jongho tried. “No, go away. I don’t want to talk to you! I don’t want to talk to anyone!” He shouted. 

Jongho sat back, shocked. Never has his hyung shouted at him like that. As if he was the one that was older. It made him want to take the boy over his knee and teach him a lesson, like how his mother used to. But he refrained himself from reaching over and just turned to chat with Yunho instead. 

“Kim Hongjoong, we do not shout at people like that. Especially our deongsangs” Seonghwas was strangely and terrifyingly calm that it sent shivers up Mingis spine. But he just turned away from the two. 

“Fuck off Seonghwa!” 

“Right, that’s it. Get here now!” Seonghwa went to reach out to grab a hold of him when the boy ducked underneath his arm and sprinted out of the room. Running far away from his group as possible. 

“What is happening right now?” Yeosang questioned, stunned. No one answered as they were just as shocked. 

\-----

Hongjoong kept running and running, until he couldn’t anymore. He was still in the building, but just far away from anyone he knew. 

He knew he shouldn’t have shouted at them and swore. But he couldn’t help it. Hongjoong didn’t know why he was acting like this; something was off this morning and it made him on edge and ready to pounce at anyone who came close. 

Glancing around, he realised he was lost. There was no living person in this area of the building, and it was dark. Was it a basement? Do these buildings even have basements? 

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head as he scrubbed away the tears that had fallen on his face. Taking a couple of steps, he looked around. It was eerily quiet and that scared him. 

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. 

He froze.

Quickly whipping his head round to find a place to hide, he made a mad dash to hide behind one of the bins. It stank, but it hid him. He hoped the room was dark enough so he wouldn’t be found. 

“Oi, I know you’re down here boy! You’re not supposed be here pretty” A creepy voice rang out. 

Hongjoong began to tremble as he covered his mouth with his small hand, tears beginning to fall again. 

“Come out little one” A second voice rang out. 

Hongjoong had no other option but to stay quite as he waited, in hopes that they would leave. But this hope soon faded once he heard the two begin to move bins around. He squeezed his eyes shut. If he couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see him.

That thought ran through his head in hopes of comforting him. Until he felt warmness on his face. 

Opening his eyes, he screamed and jumped back when he saw a face grinning manically. 

“Gotcha” Bony hands reached down, squeezing around the cloth of his performance jacket and yanked him up, so he was face to face with the creep.  
“Such a beauty we have here. What should we do with him” The one holding him sneered as he examined Hongjoongs face.

“Get him all wrecked then have some fun” The other stated, coming out from the shadows. They both looked older than Hongjoong himself and stank.   
Together, they both chuckled as a punch was thrown to Hongjoongs stomach, leaving him breathless. He cried out as more attacks came. It wasn’t until he was bloody and barely conscious with their hands sliding down, touching him in places that no one should, did he hear another voice. 

“Hongjoong-ah!”

“Hongjoongie-hyung! Where are you?”

“Hyung!” 

Hearing the voices, Hongjoong began to shout back with what little voice he had left, calling out to them. “Hyungie! Help” Tears, snot and blood was trailing down his face. But he could clearly see his members and manager by the doorway. 

They took one look at they scene before Jongho rushed rushed forward, eyes blazing. “Hey bastards! Let him go now!” He was ready to fight, but it seemed the two attackers were cowards. They dropped Hongjoong and made a run for it. The members rushed up to Hongjoongs form lying on the ground. He seemed rather out of it.

“Hyungie, mm sorry. Please help Joongie.” He cried out. 

The members didn’t know what to do. Luckily Yunho shook himself out of his daze and quickly righted Hongjoongs clothes and lifted him up, carrying him towards the dressing room. The members and manager following closely behind. 

Wooyoung quickly opened the door to the dressing room and cleared an area for them to lay him down. Gasps where heard from all the other staff members as they saw the state he was in. It wasn’t very pretty. 

His face luckily had no bruising, under his shirt though, it was littered with purple and blue. Above his eyebrow, there was a small cut, as well as a busted lip. Someone quickly informed a member of the first aid people and rushed towards him, cleaning him and dressing his wounds. He’d be okay physically. But mentally, he still seemed rather shaken up. 

“I’m sorry for being mean” He muttered once he became aware of his surroundings. He was sitting in Mingis lap with his legs stretched out, Seonghwas hand brushing through his hair and every member seemed to be touching him in some place. This caused him to begin to panic, breathing picking up and whines coming from the back of his throat as he wiggled, trying to get them off. 

They seemed to understand and quickly dropped their hands.

“It’s okay hyung. We’re just glad your okay” 

And he was. Even if he did have to sleep in bed with someone for the next couple months. Even if he now had small comfort objects and the members took care of him more than he did to them. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a spanking fic, but when I write, I usually just go with the flow. Sorry.


End file.
